


wildling

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also a Prince but not the Heir, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon is Raised by Robert/Lyanna, Lyabert Babies, Lyanna Marries Robert AU, Lyanna Stark Lives AU, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: “Now, why don’t you tell me what were you and my brother up to?”





	wildling

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to [a careless rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876348)

The yelling had stopped, but so long as the door to Father’s solar remained closed, Sansa would not be at ease. She'd been in there for the initial scolding, but then she'd been escorted outside, her lord father coming along with her.

 

“Don't fret, Sansa.”

 

With a soft gasp, Sansa whirls around, coming face to face with Joy, her royal cousin; like Jon she bears the Stark looks, like Arya and Father, like Aunt Lyanna. Except her eyes – those are the bright blue of the Baratheons. Joy grins and links their arms, gently coaxing her from her place at the end of the hall, where she’s been lying in wait of Jon. It takes her a moment to decide keeping her vigil might not be the best idea, as she’s not sure how long Aunt Lyanna plans to keep scolding Jon.

 

Which makes her feel bad and just about to want to stay put.

 

“Truly,” says Joy. “Mother only yells when she’s scared about our safety.” Winking almost playfully, she adds, “she will probably deny it, but, she’s much like Father in that regard. Both react by yelling when scared. And when angry, though I guess it depends on the kind of anger.”

 

Sansa shushes her urgently, looking around to ensure their privacy as the walk through the hallways. “You mustn’t say that! They’re—”

 

“King and Queen?” Joy arches an eyebrow, clearly amused. “They’re still people. You don’t go around calling Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat as Lord and Lady Stark, do you?”

 

Sansa smiles a little. “No, I suppose I don’t.” Again, she casts worried glances over her shoulder, at the silent corridor they’ve just left behind. “Will Jon truly be well?”

 

Joy smirks. “He’s behaved worse.”

 

“That’s… that’s hard to believe,” she says, but then supposes it might be because she’s a bit smitten. “It wasn’t his fault, though, I…”

 

Images of what’d happened assault her then: the adrenaline coursing through her as they snuck out, going through the Hunter’s Gate, urging their horses through open fields and into the wolfswood. An afternoon of leisure spent near the creek, stolen kisses and then—

 

“There’s no one at fault here. You couldn’t have known wildings would be lurking so far south of The Wall.”

 

Four against one. Jon could’ve done his best, and still he’d have lost, especially when worried about her safety. Had it not been for Lady and Ghost – Sansa shudders, not wanting to think about it.

 

“Hey.”

 

A gentle nudge bring her focus back to her cousin.

 

“It’ll be all right,” Joy say, then she smirk teasingly. “Now, why don’t you tell me what were you and my brother up to?”


End file.
